I Don't Want To Die Anymore!
by Cutegirl0595
Summary: Avalanche weren't satisfied with the damage done to Shinra by Meteor. What happens when they try to completely destroy it? Who will they find? Set after the main game.
1. Chapter 1

I have rewritten the first chapter as a narritive and will continue to write in this way. I hope you will enjoy the story. ^.^

I do not own anything apart from Kiara.

* * *

Chapter 1

They were running to plant the bomb in Rufus Shinra's office, when they saw her. She was in the science lab on an examination table with loads of tubes pumping alien liquid into her.

"Poor Girl" said Cloud, "No doubt one of Shinra's experiments. I wonder if she was created in one of the reactors or if she was recruited by Shinra." Then they heard an all too familiar laugh. It was Hojo. He walked up to the girl.

"Good morning my precious specimen. Time to wake up." He then stopped the liquid flowing into her and attached an oxygen tank to her face. A few moments later, her eyes flickered open. She seemed drowsy and did what he commanded her to do automatically. "Stay here. I will be back in a moment," he said as he walked away.

"We may only have seconds. Let's help her escape." Cloud commanded.

They rushed towards her. Cloud asked, "Excuse me miss. What's your name? Are you okay? We can help you escape. He won't hurt you anymore if you let us help you." She had a blank and confused look on her face but then Vincent saw a flicker of realization in her eyes.

"My name is Kiara Everglot. I'm fine, he hasn't hurt me. Why would I want to escape?"

"Kiara, we need to leave. You shouldn't be experimented on. We can take care of you, you won't be alone." As they were speaking Vincent walked over to her and ripped the tubes out of her. She flinched and looked at him. Their eyes met and he felt something stir inside of him. Vincent noted that her eyes were a deep green. Such a deep green he felt he could fall into them if he stared for too long. "_I feel that I can see her soul.__I have to protect her, she needs us._" Vincent realized. A blush then spread over her face and she snapped her head away.

"Can you walk?" Vincent asked. She nodded "Let's go then." And once again they were running but this time they were trying to escape.

They were near the exit when their path was suddenly blocked by Shinra Soldiers. And Hojo.

"Return to me my precious specimen."

"You will never hurt her again" Vincent replied. Hojo laughed and said

"You don't realize how special she is and when you find out you will cast her out of Avalanche."

"Do you really think we would believe you after all your lies?" Cloud yelled. He then turned to Vincent.

"Vincent take Kiara and go out the back way. We will meet at the rendezvous point." He grabbed Kiara's arm and ran.

Vincent and Kiara managed to escape but still kept running until they were far away from the Shinra building. But it was too much for Kiara to handle and she stumbled forward. Vincent caught her and said,

"Are you okay? We can rest now but we will have to carry on soon."

Breathless she said, "Who are you?" She looked at him and there was some distrust in her eyes. Vincent knew she was trying to think of a reason to trust him. She had never realized she was ever in danger when she was with Hojo. To help put her mind at rest Vincent decided to answer her questions.

"I am Vincent Valentine. I am an Ex-Member of the Turks." She was surprised.

"One of the Turks!" She exclaimed.

"Ex-Member. It was back when Shinra wasn't corrupt. Our purpose was to protect people, not murder or kidnap."

"I've met the Turks before. I didn't like them, they seemed too... thuggish."

"You can trust me I left years before they became like that. Enough about me though." He wanted to know more about her because maybe then he would know what makes her so special to Hojo. "What about you? Why were you so confused earlier?"

"I know quite a few languages. And since my first language wasn't English it was hard to work out what language you were speaking."

"I see... What was your first language?"

"I'm from Japan." Now that surprised Vincent as Kiara doesn't look Japanese. He was about to question her further when the alarms started ringing.

"Hojo. He desperately wants you back. What did he mean when he said you were special?"

"I don't know. He always told me that. But when I asked him why he only said I will find out... in time." Kiara was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep Kiara. You need to recover. It seems like you must have been unconscious for a long time." She lay down slowly holding Vincent's gaze as if trying to decide whether she could trust him. He matched her stare and so she relaxed. Vincent took his cloak off and wrapped it around her.

"We'll find you some proper clothes later. For now this should keep you warm." She clutched the edges of the cloak and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost instantly.

The alarms got louder. The soldiers were searching for them. He wrapped his cloak tightly around Kiara, picked her up and ran. He ran until they got to Tifa's bar Seventh Heaven. Vincent carried her to one of the beds. He left her and went to get her some clothes so that as soon as she woke up she could get out of that surgical gown. There was no one manning the shop so he just took the nearest dress not caring about what it looked like. He returned and checked on Kiara. _"She is still asleep just like I thought."_ He watched and tried to think of a few theories as to why Hojo wants her. One is that he is treating her like a new Lucrecia. Making her carry children to advance the research on Jenova. _"Hojo just doesn't learn"_ he thought. The other explanation he can think of is that maybe he is in love with her. That is if he is even capable of love. Either way she was in danger and Vincent did not like the thought of that. He thought that she is too innocent and young to be put in such danger. He was getting restless thinking about it. He couldn't stay so he got up, left her and went for a short walk. Loads of questions were rushing through his head. Each one leading to more questions. What had Hojo done to her? What was he planning? What was so special about her? He would find out the answers in time.

He had only been walking for a short time when he decided to return to the bar. As soon as he had entered the room Kiara started to awaken.

"Do you feel better?"

"Umm… Yeah. Yeah I do," she said rubbing her eyes. Vincent nodded in the direction of the dress.

"Try that on. The others will be back soon."

"Others?"

"There are more people in our group than just Cloud and I. We had split up so that we could complete our missions easier. You will be able to meet them soon." He left her alone and went downstairs to wait for Cloud.

The door opened and Cid walked in, smiled at Vincent and said,

"Yo Vince. I got the message from Cloud about our special guest. Where is she?"

"Upstairs."

"What's she like?"

"Well, Kiara seems quite nice, however it is unlucky that she doesn't remember much about Hojo or about the things he did to her."

"Poor girl" Cid sighed shaking his head.

"Vincent?" Kiara poked her head around the door nervous. She had heard Cid enter the bar.

"Well hello pretty lady." Cid said flirtingly. "I'm Cid. Cid Highwind."

"Umm… hi." A pink blush spread across her cheeks. "I'm Kiara Everglot."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." The blush deepened. "You become really cute when you blush." That was the final straw. Kiara's face became the same colour as Vincent's eyes from Cid's last comment. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to his compliments so she just stayed quiet and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Cid you perverted geezer leave her alone! She's not interested in men like you." Yuffie had arrived. The ninja walked up to Kiara and threw her arm around her and introduced herself. "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, the single white rose of Wutai. Pleased to meet ya. Oh yeah don't worry about Cid he is just a horny old man."

"Who are you calling perverted? And Yuffie, how do you know what men she is interested in? You have only just met her." Cid retorted. "I was only trying to make her feel welcome."

"Yeah well I will do that now and I will do it better than you." She stuck her tongue out at him. Vincent wouldn't intervene. He knew better than to get involved in a Cid-Yuffie fight. Kiara had just shrunk into her clothes trying to disappear. She didn't know that this was a daily occurrence and nothing special.

Tifa was the next one to arrive. Vincent was glad because he knew she would take good care of Kiara and make her feel comfortable.

"Yuffie will you stop saying that Cid is perverted? You two need to learn to get on." She sighed and turned to Kiara. "Hi. I'm Tifa. Nice to meet you. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling fine, thank you." She replied smiling. She had started to relax and had started to trust them.

"Kiara, do you know much about our group Avalanche and what we are trying to do?"

"No I don't. I have never heard about you." Tifa started explaining and introducing everyone properly as they arrived. Vincent kept watching her the whole time. He couldn't help but note that she was beautiful. Now she was relaxed she seemed to radiate beauty and happiness. He could see why Hojo was so attached to her. Cid pulled Vincent aside and said,

"Have you finally fallen for someone Vincent Valentine?" He had caught him watching her.

"What do you mean Chief?"

"Vincent, I saw the way you were looking at her. You can't tell me that you don't think she's pretty."

"She is beautiful, very beautiful, but I don't love her. I have only just met her. My heart belongs to Lucrecia."

"Vincent you need to move on. Lucrecia is gone. You can't spend the rest of your life mourning over her."

"Cid I can't move on, there is a black mark against my soul and until my sins have been forgiven, I am not allowed to be happy or love anyone."

"But if you love Kiara, surely she is allowed to be happy."

"I do not love Kiara and she deserves a man who is strong and stable, not one that is broken and fighting his demons." Cid finally decided to leave him alone after that. But he couldn't help thinking about what Cid had said, however Vincent stuck by his thoughts on the matter.

Later that night he kept watching her. This time looking for any sign that she was tired or needed rest. Everyone was gathered around her and were asking her questions about herself. Vincent was curious so he listened from his usual spot. Kiara is 20 years old and she had a happy childhood until the age of 8, when her parents died. She couldn't remember how it happened. She was then brought up by a friend of the family until she was 18. That was when Hojo had found her. She wouldn't tell them anymore than that. She insisted she didn't know why Hojo wanted her. After what they had learnt about her they didn't push the question. Eventually everyone started to go to bed. Tifa showed Kiara where she would be sleeping. Cloud went up to Vincent.

"Hey Vincent. Umm … Because you have been through the same thing as Kiara could you look after her? She will trust you more. "

"Fine."

"Thanks." Vincent walked off to his own room. He lay down on his bed and hoped that sleep would soon take him. He had his wish granted and soon regretted it.

It was dark. All Vincent could hear was a laugh. **His** laugh. Hojo's laugh. He cut Vincent's chest open whilst he was awake. His lungs were rising and falling frantically as he reached underneath them searching for his heart. "Your precious Lucrecia is dead. Oh how your heart must ache." He found Vincent's heart and wrapped his hand around it saying "However that pain is nothing compared to what you are going to feel." He crushed the heart and Vincent started screaming.

* * *

Sorry this first chapter was so long. The others wil not be as long. I had a lot I wanted to fit in to the first chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

I only own the character of Kiara I do not own the other characters.

Here is some vocab so you can understand what she says:

Itai: ouch

Are? Doko desu ka?: Huh? Where am I?

Wakarimasen: I don't know

Please tell me what you think ^.^

* * *

Chapter 2

She crashed to the floor with a thud. "_Itai!"_ Kiara exclaimed as she climbed to her feet. She brushed herself off and had a good look at her surroundings. "_Are? Doko desu ka?"_ The room she was in was very dark and all the furniture was covered with dust. _**Whoever owns this place doesn't take care of it."**_ She thought. She walked into the hall. The floorboards creaked with every step. The place seemed to be uninhabited, it was so quite. Or so she thought. She heard footsteps thundering towards her. Through the door opposite a man in a lab coat appeared. He had greasy hair and seemed to match the mansion as he was as unkept as it was.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" He yelled glaring intensely at her.

"_Wakarimasen."_ She replied with tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't know where she was or why and it really upset her that he wasn't even trying to help her.

"How do you not know how you got in here?" The scientist said, ignoring the tears. He got an idea. "Isn't there anyone looking for you?"

"You can understand Japanese?"

"Yes I can. Do I need to repeat my question?"

"No you don't and I don't have anyone. I have been on my own for a while." Those words made him glad as he hadn't had much luck getting his hand on any specimens. He looked her up and down. _**Hmm… yes… she would make an excellent specimen, cries a bit too much but I could fix that with one operation. And she won't be missed if she were to disappear.**_ "If you really don't remember you can stay here until you do. I'm Hojo Akamatsu." He declared faking friendliness. Kiara however didn't pick up on it and oblivious she said "Thank you so much. I'm Kiara Everglot."

"Well then Kiara, let's sort out a place for you." Hojo said smiling insincerely.

Kiara's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" she thought as she woke up. And then she remembered the events of the previous day. _**I have been taken in by Avalanche. Story of my life. Moving and being looked after by different people. **_She sighed._** "I won't be able to get back to sleep for a while.**_ So she got up and took a walk to get her bearings. _**It is a really nice place, makes me think of home.**_ However unlike her home this place was strange. _**It is just like the people who live here. Strange but nice.**_ She heard a noise that sounded like someone banging on a wall. _**It sounds like it is coming from that room.**_ She knocked on the door and hearing no reply she opened it slowly. "Hello. Anyone in here?" There on the bed in front of here she saw Vincent. He kept twisting and turning hitting the wall occasionally. She rushed over to him keen to wake him up and dispel the nightmare. "Vincent you're having a nightmare! Come on Vincent wake up!" She shook his shoulders trying anything to wake him up. It didn't work. No matter how hard she tried he didn't respond. So she tried a different tactic. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. No one is hurting you. It is just me, just Kiara." She said to soothe him as she gathered him into her arms and pulled him to her chest. At the contact Vincent tried to fight more. Stroking his hair she repeated her words. At first it didn't seem to work but then she gradually felt him relax into a peaceful sleep.

"Lucrecia," he murmured in his sleep. _**Who is that?**_ Kiara wondered. _**What was it that caused him to suffer like this? Does it happen every night?**_ She couldn't leave him. Not just yet. _**I just want to make sure he's settled.**_ Even as she said those words she couldn't keep her eyes open and she too fell asleep. If one of the other members of Avalanche walked in on them they would really be surprised. Vincent, who tries to avoid contact and doesn't like to be too close to people, curled up with Kiara, her hands still stroking his hair even though she was asleep.

Even before he opened his eyes he knew he wasn't alone. He looked and saw Kiara, who looked like she was reaching out to him. He sat up on his elbow. _**Why is Kiara in my bed? **_As if his thoughts had summoned her she awoke, sat up and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. Eyes blinked once, twice, three times before she realised where she was.

"Vincent! Umm … I bet you are wondering why I am in your bed." He nodded once. "Well, I was taking a walk when I heard a noise. I was curious as to what it was so I looked in your room and saw you were having a nightmare. So I tried to calm you down and I accidently fell asleep and well here we are." She explained hurriedly. "Do you always have nightmares?"

"Yes." Vincent lowered his head. "When you let the one you care about most face the worst, you will have nightmares."

"The one you care about most? Is she Lucrecia?" Vincent looked up at her.

"How do you know about her?"

"You said her name when you were sleeping." _**I know her but how does Vincent know her?**_

"Yes. Lucrecia was the one I loved. However it was my fault that she got hurt. I didn't even try to stop her. That was my sin and this is my punishment."

"Your punishment? What is your punishment? As far as I can see you are surrounded by people who care about you. How is that a punishment?"

"I was not referring to that. I will not give you the burden of knowing my sin. That is mine and mine alone."

"So no one else knows about this? Don't you trust them?"

"I do. I just …" Vincent's voice trailed away. Kiara realised that he didn't want to talk about it.

"If you ever need to talk about it you can trust me." Immediately she felt stupid. _**If he won't tell his friend, the people he has known for ages, why would he tell me? **_Vincent just kept quiet.

"I'm sorry." She said as she got off the bed and headed for the door. "I'm going to go back to my room. Good night." She left him to his thoughts and returned to her own bed. Vincent just watched her go. He laid back down into the space Kiara had been moments before. He could still feel the warmth from her body. He spent the rest of the night letting his mind think about the past, Lucrecia and Kiara. _**She seems different to anyone I have met before yet she is really similar to Lucrecia. **_Kiara was also thinking about Vincent. However she was thinking about how soft his hair was and how frail his body felt. She prayed that he would come to terms with what had happened to him and wouldn't be plagued with these nightmares anymore. They fell asleep with each other on their minds.


End file.
